Hypocrisy
by theladyofmyths
Summary: During a gang meeting, it comes to Jackie the Blade's attention that quite a few members think they know what he and his woman do in private. Ashi decides to clarify things for one particular member. (Jackie the Blade AU, Warning for swearing, implied BDSM, talking about prostitution, and an implied accusation of rape.)


It wasn't a secret to the higher ranked members of the gang that Jackie and his woman were into the weird stuff. They weren't exactly the quietest couple at times.

The ones that were vocal about it couldn't help expressing some concern for Ashi's safety due to the nature of what it sounded like they were doing. Not they were unaware of what she was capable of, of course, but what one does in a fight and what one does in a relationship can be two very different things.

In regards to their meetings, the subject of what she and Jackie did in private came up once.

Only once.

* * *

One day, they learned that a pimp was forcing some of the local women into prostitution. They were discussing this in a meeting. Jackie wanted him taken out and to get the women the help they needed.

Some younger, newer member chuckled and said, "Little bit hypocritical, ain't it?"

The other members froze.

Ashi was there, in her usual spot next to Jackie. She couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that statement.

Jackie merely tilted his head to the side. "In what sense?" he asked.

A couple of members who were closer to the young man tried to silence him. Jack stopped them, saying, "Our newest clearly has something he wants to say. Please tell us, what is this hypocrisy that you speak of?"

"Well, we've all heard that crazy shit you make her do," he said, pointing to Ashi. "What that guy's doin' can't be much worse."

The other members saw Jackie's hand on the hilt of the katana he kept at his side.

None would have realized what would have happened until it was too late, had something they hadn't seen before happened instead.

Ashi's hand was on top of his.

"Dearest, please don't," She asked sweetly. "There's no need to shed blood over a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?!" Jackie repeated in anger. "Ashi, he-"

"I am well aware of what he just said. He said everyone's heard us and I know what we must sound like," she continued calmly. She placed her hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I know exactly what you feel, but slicing him will not help our case," she continued. "Please, allow me speak with him first. If our conversation doesn't satisfy you, you may do with him as you wish."

A very long, tense moment passed. Jackie's hand finally relaxed. "Very well, beloved," he said, speaking calmly once more. "You may have your talk with him."

"Thank you, dearest," Ashi said softly, kissing his cheek.

She then very calmly stood up and walked slowly to the young man. She then pulled up an empty chair and sat down next to him.

"Please tell me. What do you think is the exact nature of my relationship with Jackie?" she asked, her expression neutral.

He didn't speak at first.

"Please tell me and be honest," she encouraged him. "I'm curious about what the newer members think I am to him."

"Honestly," he started. "I always figured you were just some hooker he took a fancy to."

Ashi raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"I must say," she continued. "You have a very interesting perspective on something you know absolutely nothing about."

The man began to open his mouth to speak again, but suddenly felt the fabric of his suit's sleeve pulled down, accompanied by a small thumping sound. His eyes widened when he realized that Ashi had pinned him to the table with a knife.

"Before you try to explain my love life to me further, I'd like to ask you a few questions. First, how many women do you see him with?" She asked, motioning to Jackie.

The man's mouth stayed opened and he seemed to attempt to speak, but all that came out was a short, wordless moan. He suddenly felt more fabric being pulled down. Another knife, further up his sleeve.

"It's just me," she answered for him. "Why exactly do you think that is?"

Once again, he attempted to speak.

Once again, he felt more fabric being pulled down.

Once again, another knife, further up his sleeve.

"Let me tell you a little story. Y'know how about a year ago, the Mazuko Gang broke into Jackie's house and kidnapped him? Y'know how the surviving members talk about..." she stopped, as if trying to recall some detail. "What was it that guy said again? 'Some tiny ass, psycho bitch who killed most of them?'"

"I-including their Matron, I believe," the man managed to stammer out.

"Oh, you know this story. Well, tell me," she said. The man felt something poking him under his chin before he knew what it was.

Another knife.

She was using it to force him to look her in the eyes.

"Where do you think that woman is right now?"

The young member gained an expression on his face akin to someone who just pissed himself. However, due to where they were sitting, no could tell this for certain except for Ashi.

"You don't have to bother answering that one out loud. I can tell you know that one," she stated with a small grin.

"Now you're going to ask me something: why aren't you bleeding like stuck pig right now?"

After a short, tense silence, the member repeated her, not being able to control a stutter: "W-why aren't I b-bleeding l-like a s-stuck p-pig?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't want to get blood all over my nice new rug." she said, matter-of-factually.

The man seemed confused.

"What? Look at it," she said, taking the knife away from his chin and pointing to the floor with it. "It's a nice rug. I picked it out myself and everything. I think it really ties the room together, don't you?"

He looked down at the floor briefly to a rug with a muted color scheme. "Y-yeah, it's a g-great rug."

"Thank you," she said, placing her knife back in a holster that had been hidden under her sleeve. "For future reference: I don't do anything that I don't want to. He gets to call me those names and do those things to me because I decide to let him have that privilege. So the next time you feel like speaking for someone else, I suggest that, at the very least, you make sure you get your facts straight."

"Is there any part of this that's unclear to you?"

"N-no, M-miss Ashi," he replied meekly.

She paused for a moment and then pointed to her left ear. "I'm a touch deaf in this ear, sweetie. You'll need to speak up."

"NO, MISS ASHI," he half shouted.

"Good," she replied with a smile. "I'm glad we had this little chit-chat." She patted his face hard enough to make a small slapping sound. Then, she put her chair back, grabbed all of her knives and walked calmly back over her spot next to Jackie.

It was only then that the other members realized that their leader had a big, cocky grin plastered all over his face.

Rather than sitting back down, Ashi looked Jackie in the eyes and said sweetly, "Could you please excuse me, Jack? I need to go powder my nose."

"Of course, Ashi," he said with a smile. "Take your time."

She walked behind his chair and stopped to wrap her arms around him. She whispered something in his ear. Then, she kissed his cheek again and walked away.

* * *

After the meeting ended, a couple of them vocalized a concern for Jackie's safety. Not that he wasn't capable of handling himself, of course.

One of them, the one who had been sitting to the other side of him, had heard what Ashi had whispered to him.

 _"I'm afraid that conversation left me with a bad taste in my mouth. I won't be offended by whatever you choose to do with him."_

He couldn't help feeling sorry for the new guy. Then, he reminded himself that the guy was dumb enough to call their second-in-command a hooker and accuse their leader of being a rapist to their faces.


End file.
